


Always a Bridesmaid

by ultrageekery



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Pillsbury is always the bridesmaid and never the bride - that role had been filled by Terri Schuester long before she and Will even met. ;Emma/Will; Written for 15pairings, part 2 of '15 Ways to Love in Lima'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1. Onesided Emma/Will.

At first, she falls for him because of the simplest gestures. It's the little things he does that make her heart pound faster than it should. He's exactly the kind of man she's been looking for all her life, the kind of man she believes she has found multiple times.

As it turns out, she's wrong. Those other men she dated – hell, it's been so long she can't even remember their names – never really understood her the way that Will does.

He gets it, comprehends all of it, even the things Emma is doing her best to hide.

He knows that the OCD she suffers from is an intricately woven thing that cannot just be cured overnight; it's a pattern in her brain that will take time to break.

How much time, Will isn't sure, but he's willing to wait for as long as it takes.

Emma doesn't know this, and that's why she eventually gives up, settling for a man she'd never even looked at sideways before this imagined rejection.

She settles for Ken because it's easier than waiting, than being uncertain and waiting for the bars of the cage around her heart to be broken down by someone who's married with a child on the way and was only willing to practice infidelity in her wildest dreams.

Emma would rather see to it that Ken is the one to break open her shell and expose vulnerability – the cleanup will be nowhere near as messy because she only has to pretend to form an emotional connection; no ties will be severed between them when this all ends because they never existed in the first place.

She's always the bridesmaid, because the role of the bride went to someone far more deserving than Emma Pillsbury; at least Terri Schuester isn't afraid to love.


End file.
